Dreaming with Draco
by SecretsofPandora
Summary: Just what happens when you clash two people in nightmares, knowing they were never meant to be together? 1st HP fanfic of mine. DracoxHermione
1. Library hours and morning juice

(A/N: probably done before but I want to try my hand at HP. ^_^ My first HP fanfic. Yay!)  
  
Rated PG13 (maybe R in later chapters) Romance/Angst/Mystery/Tragedy/Humour(the last part is on occasion)  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
~~~   
  
An anguished moan tore from a young man in the middle of the night. Other occupants in the room slept noisily, as if even earthquakes couldn't wake them. Crabbe and Goyle snored in the far corners of the emerald chamber they all shared while their Slytherin leader woke, cursing over and over again,  
  
"Bloody hell! No! I can't believe it! Merlin's ghost! What the shit?"  
  
The curses penetrated throughout the darkened Slytherin area where Harry Potters archenemy, Draco Malfoy slept. And if the boy who lived knew how unrestful his nemesis sleeping hours were it would probably give him a satisfied smile. Draco on the other hand shook with shock and this time, he awoke with sweat beading down his face, the pounding of his heart quickened noisily in his ear fearing that it could be heard within that chamber. It was the 3rd time that week he has had that same dream. What was it about dreams they said, in the wizarding world, where you dreamt something more than three times? He didn't take much notice to it before and realized that it was near dawn.   
  
Just as well. He'd like to get a head start and head for the library before anyone else does. He breathed out a long shuddering sigh. Maybe picking up a book on dreaming would help alleviate matters with answers he no longer wanted to look for from his father. He decided to shower and dress, preparing himself for the daily routine of the day. At least Quidditch practice wouldn't begin till tomorrow.   
  
~~~  
  
On the other side of the building, Hermione had been sleeping restlessly and awoke several times throughout the night. Sometimes going out for something to drink and found to her disconcertment that the dreams she has been having were about someone she absolutely despised. Daring not to reveal this information to Harry or Ron just yet, thinking it to be something of a coincidental nightmare, she decided this morning she'd go to the library to find out about dreaming and nightmares. A witch like her, albeit in her 7th year was more advanced than even some of the newer professors. Hermione laid back on her bed, recounting what kind of dream she had and with further inspection realized that this dream somehow relates to Malfoy. Disgusting as that was she wanted to find out what her connection to the despicable pureblooded jerk was to her sleeping hours.   
  
Hermione finished her early shower and dressed warmly with her usual Gryffindor thick scarf, clean robes and her soft wavy thick hair brushed. She'd head out to get a cup of tea and something to eat on the way to the library and if she's lucky, get to find what it is exactly she was looking for, for she was not even sure herself. Thankfully all her homework finished and set aside to be graded and turned in; she couldn't wait to make some kind of research on the development of dreams and nightmares.   
  
Her earlier thoughts went to the reasoning behind being a witch and since she was able to control what went on in the real world, she could possibly try and understand what went on in the dream world. Maybe the nightmares of Malfoy were representative of something evil for he was an evil Slytherin git. With a determined air, she picked up her bag and headed towards the kitchens. The early morning smells of fresh baked bread and delicious ground roasted coffee wafted through the halls heading towards the dining areas. In another hour, the rest of the Hogwarts population would be awake and getting ready for the day. Hermione picked up her pace and rushed towards the direction of the breakfast smells.   
  
~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy picked up several heavy bound books and sat at the very corner of the library, hoping no one would disturb his research. Flipping through the pages, he came upon a heading, entitled: Spells to invoke nightmares. It was definitely dark arts and since they have finally found a DADA professor to be permanent with the lessons, they have not come to this stage of the lecture. Nightmares and dream worlds were not part of these defenses…..yet. A dream that had anything to do with a mudblood was definitely nothing more than a nightmare.   
  
It left him sweating in the middle of the night and if this kept up, he'd considered going to Madame Pomfrey for something along the lines of sleeping draughts, heavily laced to knock oneself out, like a black out after an alcoholics day of heavy drinking. Anything was better than having to shack up in the same dream with a mudblood and considering the nature of the dreams, he was deliberating to ask about a potion from Professor Snape over counteracting this invasion. He didn't like to discuss these things with Crabbe and Goyle, knowing full well he'd only get grunts and nods from them, confusion marring their expressions. Pansy would only get jealous and wonder why she wasn't in his dreams.   
  
Going further, he turned the pages, sees the headings of food and dream relations and quickly disregards them. Nothing seemed to strike him as important and he set the book immediately aside, taking another in its place to research on. So far he's found many on performing spells and rituals over dreams and crossing over. He bit his lower lip and sat back, ran a hand over his silver blond locks and sighed. A noise cut through his reverie in that long silence and he didn't move from his lounging position. It was probably some 1st year student come cramming before class or one of the professors. He thought about going to Professor Binns about history of magic but what would an old ghost know about sleeping?   
  
~~~  
  
Hermione looked through the section of dreams and nightmares and noticed several books were missing from that area. With a frustrated groan, she took what she could from the remaining books offered to her and thankful for the lack of people in the library. The orange juice and croissants were a delightful breakfast treat and put her in a fairly good mood this morning. Maybe later she'd tell Harry and Ron about her nightmares and they could help her figure this out. She highly doubted it and maybe Harry would further investigate it for he had the luckiest disposition anyone has ever been born into. With Harry, he could get into terrible scrapes and come out alive, all in one piece. It's as if the lightning mark on him was meant as a rabbits foot or a four leaf clover of sorts. Whatever the case, she was glad for it.   
  
When she turned the corner to find a place to sit, it was with surprise that her eyes collided with those of a particular grey eyed student who invaded her very dreams. A soft intake of breath made a noise from her throat and quickly dispersed it as she looked into the very person that came at her with that same self satisfying sneer. Figures he'd start the day to speak in his usual drawl,  
  
"Why if it isn't the little mudblood. Up early to get more points for Gryffindor?"   
  
He just couldn't help it. She just invoked those deep hated feelings in him. She not only irked him when she defended her two best friends Weasley and Potty, giving him the worst and humiliating comebacks that she alone could do but now she had to go and assault his sleeping hours too.   
  
She glared at him. Hermione was not all too pleased to see him and having just finished that glass of orange juice in quick great big gulps, her stomach felt like roller coasting on her from the sight of his face. It's not that he wasn't good looking if you like that sort of thing. Always sneering, slicked back silver blond hair and stone grey blue eyes that penetrate to your soul, as if he were trying to strip you of everything honorable.   
  
Hermione didn't realize how much she hated someone like his kind and hate was not a vocabulary that she'd indulged in all her seventeen years. Knowing full well she was not just any girl at Hogwarts, because she didn't indulge in the insipid fancies of looks and status. It was obvious who and what she was. Depending mainly on her intellect and the support of her two best friends, she considered herself quite lucky.   
  
"I would ask the same of you, Malfoy. But since I don't care what you do, just leave me alone."  
  
With that sharp retort, Hermione sat right across from him, her thoughts whirling in angry confusion, so irritated that he was here. She picked up her books and turned the pages, hoping that he would go away. And her morning was suppose to go so well too.  
  
"Dreams and nightmares, Granger?"  
  
She slowly looked up from above her book and lifted her chin at him.   
  
"What of it, Malfoy?" 


	2. Hmmmm, so what next?

Chapter 2  
  
He couldn't believe it as he stared at the cover of the book Granger was reading: Dreams and Nightmares beyond reality and time. Draco swallowed slightly and sneered,  
  
"What's up with the book you're reading? Something you need for extra points? What happened? Did Weasley and Potty do something to lose Gryffindor points so you're here to make it up? Damn, Granger, when will you ever learn to stop picking up after those two?"   
  
Hoping that that was all it was, just for something to pick up and was purely coincidental, he waited for her prickly response. She lowered her book and glared menacingly at him. Draco felt her stares seem to bite him in the ass.   
  
"What's it to you?"   
  
She glanced quickly at his books, realizing with the eagle eyed vision she possessed that he too had books on dreaming. The coincidence was too much and she clamped down the urge to remark on the fluke of having the same kind of accident. This was definitely not her morning after all. Narrowing her brown eyes, Hermione looked into his and saw a momentary lapse of concern written there only to be replaced with that typical smugness he owned.   
  
He knew he wasn't going to get an answer from Granger and it made him angrier by the second thinking that she could disregard him as she continued to read. The only way he could get her attention was to provoke her and that was the easiest to do. After six years of teasing and taunting, his sharp tongue was his means of getting what he wanted. Hurting others came very easily for him and paid no mind to the consequences of them.  
  
"You know, I always wondered why you try so hard to be the best in everything. Competing in all the classes, getting noticed by all the professors, showing off and making yourself look better. Care to share why you're so eager to show off, Granger?"   
  
That brought another glare from the girl across him. Good. He could tell from the look in her eye that she was getting bristly over his comment.   
  
"Oh really? You think you know everything? If you obviously hadn't noticed I can't seem to compete in Professors Snape's classes. You seem to hold a special place in his heart. Or is it because of your father? Does he hold Professor Snape responsible for your well being?"  
  
That pointed remark brought a immediate response from him,   
  
"What about my father, mudblood? My father is of no concern to the likes of you. Since you can't answer me then I'll answer for you. You're just a filthy mudblood and because you can never be pureblood you try so hard to be the best in everything. But you know what? You'll never ever be anything like us. You'll always be a muggle born, filthy little—"  
  
Hermione stood up sharply, scraping her chair back noisily and the look in her face was rigid and angry. It stopped Draco from his slurred attack. He watched the rise and fall of her chest and the angry dark pupils of her eyes. He smirked, knowing he made his point and enjoyed it. What surprised him was that for the first time he was beginning to notice her, really notice her. Sure, he noticed her back in the fourth year when she came to the Yule ball with Viktor Krum. Even then he couldn't say anything nasty to her. He didn't know whether it was because Pansy provided all the nastiness for him or that she surprised him by looking different.   
  
"Shut up, Malfoy! Just shut up!"   
  
Then with quick angry strides, she left him. Her books securely against her breast, hoping that the threatening tears didn't fall and it irked her thoroughly that she was feeling oddly offended by his taunts. It never bothered her before. The last and only time in which it did was second year when he called her a filthy little mudblood in front of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams and to make matters worse, poor Ron had gotten his spells reversed trying to hex Malfoy.   
  
Funny thing is, Malfoy had nothing new to add to his insults, it was the typical everyday jeers, usually jibed more at Harry and Ron, and lately from the past couple years had stopped picking on her. It angered her worse when the slytherin prince, whom Pansy and her cronies seem to call him, liked to pick on poor Hagrid. Hagrid on the other hand had the authority and strength to take on miserable Malfoy but yet, something stopped him and she wondered at these things, wondered if the power behind Lucias Malfoy controlled more than just his pitiful son.   
  
With even more irritation at having to think of Malfoy and his mocking of her academic skills, she couldn't find a single thing about the relation of the nightmare she had had for the past three nights this week. The dream oracle didn't provide many answers. There were interpretations to be sure but that was not even close enough to the vividness of her dreams. They were connected to Malfoy and maybe taking a quick peek back at her dream journals will help her find something in relation to the current paralleled reality.  
  
Draco cursed inwardly, hoping that he'd get some answers but managed to make her irritably mad and go huffing and puffing out the library exit. He continued to flip through the pages of the remaining books he had not glanced over. Finding nothing he leaned back and heard the sounds of students shuffling through the hallways and realized that time had fleetingly went by. Groaning, he closed up the books and got ready for the first lessons of the day.   
  
Later that day, during lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at their usual place, eating small sandwiches, fruits and drinking pumpkin juice. Ron ranted on and on about DADA class and how they managed to find nothing of anything significant to learn with the new instructor. The morning classes were pretty much the same. The worst class was by far the history of magic which was taught by Professor Binns. It hasn't changed much over the years. Having had the worst teaching methods and Ron seemed to have pleasure commenting over the details of his day dreams during the course of the class.  
  
It was then that Harry noticed Hermione's quiet behavior. She usually wasn't like this and her face seemed to scrunch up when Ron mentioned day dreaming. Harry leaned over,   
  
"Hermione, is everything okay with you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, no, I do want to discuss something important with you two. It's been bothering me for a few days now."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh, if it's about Professor Binns, I know you're the only one who pays attention to him, Hermione. I don't know how you can manage all these years understanding anything he says. Or is it the new DADA instructor? Is that it?"  
  
"Ron, no it's not about Professor Binns or any of our classes. It's about……Malfoy"  
  
Both Harry and Ron looked at her with wide eyes, pronouncing in unison the very name they all despised,   
  
"MALFOY?" 


	3. Dreaming in the middle of the night

Chapter 3: Trying something different with Draco/Hermione pairing.  
  
Romance/Angst/Mystery/Tragedy/humour (that last part is on occasion) ^_~  
  
~~~  
  
"It's just that I've been having these strange dreams, I mean, nightmares because it's about Malfoy and me."  
  
"Oh no, Hermione! Malfoy did something. He probably cursed you and sent some kind of spell to get at you. Cause he hates muggle borns. I'll kill him."  
  
Yelped Ron angrily, his face flushing at the thought of Malfoy intruding in Hermione's dreams but Harry contemplated,  
  
"No I don't think it's anything like that, Ron. If anything, Malfoy wouldn't want anything to do with Hermione."  
  
Ron made an expression of confusion, and Hermione looked at them hesitantly,  
  
"Well, if it's any consolation, I've decided to jot down in my dream journal all the details of my dreams. I'd like to share it with you two but firstly, I'm hesitant as of the nature of them."  
  
Harry looked at her with concern, "Hermione, that's what we're here for. I'm not very good at dream interpretation either but maybe we can figure this out together."   
  
She nodded, looking at both boys and smiled. Then she leaned over to pick up her dream journal from her bag, opening it then started to recount her short tale.  
  
"Alright. The first night of my dream……."  
  
~~~  
  
(That evening)  
  
Draco tossed and turned in his sleep, finally succumbing to the aching tiredness that begged to be whisked away to a familiar oblivion. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep; he feared the nightmares would return. He tried doing incantations and spells to give him a profound and undisturbed sleep. Darkness enfolded as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
(Dreaming state through the subconscious mind of Draco)  
  
Clouds whisked around in an active flurry, creating a halo of white powder and torrential sculptured wind tunnels and this part of the dream was pleasant as Draco's dream state continued his descent into another realm.  
  
A doorway opened, generating the movement of airstreams and soft breeze push forward like a tornado, swirling around her, dusting the bright shiny boots that tapped on the marble floors, one by one, clickety click, noisy, resounding, making her presence known.   
  
Like the attraction of lights and sound, she demanded attention whether it was forced or not. Faces turned towards the new arrival, the sweet scent in the air wavered around them, tantalizing, seductive. And those present who had already widened their eyes at the sight of her, swallowed involuntarily, with slightly opened parched lips, and their pulses jumped. Though in that great wide expanse of a room, every one was expected who was invited. She was however tardy as was her customary method.  
  
Her hair flew behind her, floating like the purity of a swan, grace under water, and hips in rhythm to the sing song of the wind. Lips rouged in pale pink, seductive and prim, proper without bordering over restrictive binds. It was no secret that she was desired, judging by the glances she provoked and the uncomfortable silence that ensued. There were few who could resist her. Not that beauty alone would cause this, but her gifted air, combined with power and purity that defied all reasonable judgment.  
  
Those who were immune to her charms were amused at the idiotic display that she caused, smirking or inwardly laughing, it was no wonder that the rest of the races of creation were so gluttonous to the beauty and untouched aura of something they can't quite understand. Everything in the creation of life was a mystery and a being with higher intellect must have the means to wonder and dissect every aspect of why this is the way it is. A simpler race would only tear it apart with savagery.   
  
With the lazy air of self satisfaction and the heady languor of sexual lust, it was not a wonder why Draco could not succumb to her magic, whilst the others had. Whether it was because he had lived quite a long time was not the reason. There were those who had seen the creation of time itself begin when he himself was not even thought of. They were reminiscing about the time they knew about a certain woman or of a certain event that she motivated in their minds. Memories were strong reminders of good things that may have happened once or twice in their pitiful lives and clinging onto those haunted with the past, gave them reason for their baser desires.  
  
Purely intentional, he mused, she must have been the kind that knew her power and therefore used it to her advantage. Why not, he continued on in his deliberating thoughts, for purposes that would surely suit her. Even the innocents had to survive somehow in this planetary existence. Life has to feed on something, whether it was love or hate, for the need for sustenance was as vital as any energy wanting to consume and to destroy.  
  
Draco Malfoy was an immortal who knew these things. It didn't take much to understand the tick tock of time, or the clickety click of her boots that came to halt and stood there waiting for the hushed whispers to still to a slow silence.   
  
She was greeted with unexpected warmth for it seemed that her presence was required for this charitable pretense. Was everyone present here for some kind of reparation or the benefit for themselves, bored like he?   
  
The noises dimmed yet began as the rest of the party walked in, a group of raucous beings, lower races, powerful with strength and predatory instinct.  
  
Her laughter, delicate, seeming to shiver and shatter in the stale ominous air was another cause for Draco to glance over at her, in wonderment and suspicion. It was not everyday that he would have the opportunity to hear something like this and this time, in present day, returned to him as if he were to be spiraled back into a time continuum for she possessed And the cries of angels could be heard from all around…..  
  
The walls around them seem to be breathing with twilight, the muted footfalls of unseen spirits echoed in the chapel adornment of the building adjoining, muted by the rustling murmurs of candles being lit. Shadows played like children, dark and light against serrated walls and faded murals created by human hands. Already the smells of flickering honey wafted over, smoke smoldering from the beeswax tapers, golden warmth saturated the deepening nightfall that rolled down off the mountainside.The joining voices, the multi-voiced harmony of the evening mantra lifting through the space of welcome heaven.   
  
Some would say this is the devils favorite time of the day.....  
  
~~~  
  
It was then that Draco awoke again, looked at the clock and realized to his horror he had dreamed the same dream. This time it had stopped before it replayed itself again just hovering close to the end. He became angry and cursed the mudblood that haunted his sleep. If he couldn't find a way to get her out of his nightmares then he'd go to her and find out..... 


	4. The waking hours and a meeting time

Chapter 4:  
  
Hermione woke up with a faint euphoric feeling that she had been through a series of dreams that had her aligned with the Slytherin pureblood blonde. She could get used to this; she thought idly but immediately shucked the horrific idea. Bad bad Hermione, she scolded herself. What was she thinking? Malfoy? Merlin, no! Not in a million years. Although, she dreamily reflected, as she lay back down, the dream itself was fabulous. Stretching, her eyes closed in bliss, remembering what transpired during the night. It was like having a fantasy replayed over and over again and you were the main character. The funny thing is, the other main character who looked and felt like Malfoy was the man of your dreams.   
  
If only she could gag herself with a spoon or stick a finger down her throat but that didn't evoke any feelings at the moment. The Malfoy git felt different in the dream than the one in real life. He was actually nice, gallant, but still had an air of arrogance. Can't have an eager guy even one as good looking as Malfoy was, without possessing some kind of distant beauty about him now can we? With that last horrific revelation, she thought she had gone over the deep end. Shaking her head to clear herself of that icky Slytherin oily feeling, she got up out of bed and decided to douse herself awake underneath the shower to clear her senses.   
  
There's no way she would dare tell Harry and Ron that either! They're so possessive with her and they'd turn green eyed with envy knowing that she felt that way with anyone, and worse, about Malfoy. Ron most especially would be angry with her. Infact, he was so put out yesterday when she relayed most of the scenes in the dream to them that she had to stop herself from giving out more information. Harry, Merlin bless him, was very cooperative and decided to help Hermione out. She really could do this on her own but even dream interpretation could not give her enough of what was going on. Ron became very evidently jealous, giving her scornful remarks as to the source of the so called attack upon her sleeping hours. Wanting to hex Malfoy right on the spot, his face turning quite the red shade color as his hair and Hermione rolled her eyes at him,   
  
"Ron, we don't know if he's doing this. I saw him yesterday at the library checking out books on the same subject. This could be something that he too is experiencing."  
  
Harry blinked, "Hermione, you know, that could very well be. In that case, I can ask Hagrid about this."  
  
"Hagrid?" Hermione gave him a confused look. "Why Hagrid? Why not Professor Trelawney who teaches divination, I mean, that would be more of a logical choice don't you agree?"  
  
Hermione didn't really want any of the professors to be in on this and wanted it to be kept between them. After all, in her memories of these past few evenings, she was someone who was not her but is her if that makes any sense. Maybe there's some kind of sign. Whatever it is, it was disturbing her. She really didn't want to go through any more mornings waking up thinking that Malfoy was some kind of wonderful prince who actually wanted her. Thank goodness she kept that part secret from Ron.   
  
"Yeah but I think Hagrid would know something." Harry contemplated, pushing his glasses further up his nose.   
  
Ron shook his head, still upset at the fresh idea that Hermione had dreams of Malfoy. "Why bother? Why can't we just hex him? If we do that, we'll know for sure if your dreams come back tonight."   
  
"Ron! I swear! You are so thick headed."   
  
she gave him a frustrated look wanting the urge to argue with him but decided against it. Maybe it's because he was such a typical red head that made him so hot headed and unreasonable, thinking that that was part of being so swift to react and being a Weasley were requirements for it. Experience told her to bite her tongue but there was something about Ron that just made her want to bicker back.  
  
"What?" Ron looked as if he were hurt by her comment, then scoffed, "It's not like he doesn't deserve it!"  
  
"I can't believe you. After all these years, you've always accused Malfoy of being privy to everything that goes completely wrong."  
  
"And you seem to defend him at every turn!"  
  
They looked at eachother, each slowly realizing what they had said while Harry walked further ahead of them. Hermione shook her head and tried to catch up with Harry. The rest of the day went pretty much uneventful with both Ron and her avoiding eye contact.   
  
After a somewhat restless night, tossing and turning, it was little wonder why her head ached and wished for something that would stop these dreams. When she hurried down to meet Ron and Harry before class, Malfoy stopped her, barring her way. She was still a bit put off by his presence from yesterdays encounter so she made no attempt to stop. His sleek deep voice came in an urgent undertone,  
  
"Granger, we need to talk."  
  
Hermione eyed him warily but stopped in her tracks. Students from the Gryffindor and RavenClaw groups walked around by them, a few of them eyed the couple with curiosity as they passed by. Pavrati and Lavender called out,  
  
"Better hurry you two. Professor McGonagall doesn't like tardiness."  
  
Then they both erupted in small giggles. Malfoy and Hermione ignored them and instead looked at each other. Hermione sighed, "Okay, but it has to be important. Do you want to meet after class? I mean during lunch?"  
  
"That would be good. How about the library?"  
  
Nodding, Hermione started to walk towards class, her eyes darted away from his grey blue ones, for she became aware of the dream coming back to her vividly and she felt the rush of heat spread through her cheeks. Draco noted that since nothing ever left his notice. They both walked together albeit further apart in the direction of Professor McGonagall's class. Ron and Harry were waiting for Hermione at the entrance and gave the Slytherin boy a scathing look. Ron being the first to react as always chimed in,  
  
"Where're your goons, Malfoy? Crabbe and Goyle upstairs in the astronomy tower snogging? You should go up there and find them. I think they'll need your help."  
  
That brought a few laughs from some of the students who were passing by. Hermione gaped at Ron and gave him a glare. She knew he was extremely jealous but to taunt Malfoy like that was going overboard.  
  
Draco sneered at Ron, "Really, Weasley, I didn't think it was your duty to take such interest in them. Why? Can't seem to make up your mind if you want to actually go both ways?"   
  
That brought on more laughter, especially from the Slytherin group. Professor McGonagall interrupted,  
  
"If you boys are through with your banter, I'd like class to start."  
  
Everyone hushed up and walked to their respected seats. Hermione glanced over at Ron and nearly smiled. 


	5. Transfiguration class and Cat napping

Chapter 5:  
  
Professor McGonagall asked the students to turn in their essays from yesterday's assignment on Transforming human anatomy to the temporary state of their respective animal preference. It was at least a twenty feet scroll essay that took most of the students running to the library or sitting late in their drawing rooms by the fire, sipping coffee and tea to stay awake. Hermione had finished early and was able to get several assignments done beforehand. Ron grumbled and complained about the amount of work while Harry worried how he was going to find enough information to fill the texts. At least they used much of the spaces for their paste ons and drawings for paralled depictions.  
  
The Professor stood up with a ruler in her hand, set her glasses atop her nose and glanced over her students. Everyone was accounted except for Crabbe and Goyle who were sent to do some heavy duty tasks for Professor Snape. The supplies of potions were in and they were short handed in the way of muscle assistance. It was not as if they couldn't use a spell to levitate the materials but rather that it would be prudent to use it against crates that were resistant to magic. This was mainly one of the reasons for having security in case it was to have been stolen by other wizards. She would have to give the remaining assignment afterwards to the duo. Hopefully Malfoy will help them as usual since they often have difficulty understanding the assignment.  
  
"Well class today we do something very different." she walked along the aisles, "Today, we will learn how to transform ourselves into cats."  
  
That brought on a slow wave of alarm to the students. This was definitely a bit advanced for them and the professor knew it. She thought however that they were reasonably prepared for the chore at hand. Many of them have proved mostly successful in the past except for Longbottom's fiasco with the chair and table that bit him in the ass as he tried to change it to a dog. It didn't quite turn into a dog but funnily enough was able to bark and chase him around the class while the rest of the students laughed. The professor had to immediately take care of the spell by counter acting it and reversing its process. Hermione shot her arm up in the air. Ron and Harry glanced over at her curiously.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Professor," she replied, "I was wondering. If we transform ourselves into cats, is it true from what the book says that we would have after effects of having the same senses, from their visions to their inherited capability of detecting disaster?"  
  
"Hm, not always, there are some of you who will have longer after effects and some will not even remember. That is a good question that I wanted to cover. You see, each of us have different taste and senses, despite the fact that we all have the same five senses. Let me see…."  
  
Professor McGonagall carefully looked around for her first victim, "Ah yes!" she pointed with her ruler,   
  
"Mister Potter, perhaps you can be the first to demonstrate to us how to change your partner there, Mister Weasley into a cat."   
  
Harry nervously looked at Ron but his friend was the one whose eyes bulged out at the prospect of being the first victim. Professor McGonagall assured Harry that he was ready. Draco sniggered from behind them while Pansy giggled loudly. Hermione looked on a little nervously, remembering the time when she had messed up on the polyjuice potion in 2nd year trying to change into Millicent. She wasn't completely a cat but the after effects of fur balls were something she did not want to experience again. The redheaded boy did not want to be the first victim to manifest himself into something remotely feline. Harry picked up his wand and nodded, cleared his throat and said the proper words they all learned to say.  
  
"FeliciusCattus!"  
  
Ron transformed into an orange tabby, shook his fur and hopped off his chair, running directly to Hermione and purring happily. The entire class laughed. Professor McGonagall beamed happily at Harry,   
  
"Well done, Potter. Well done. Now shall we try and change Weasley back to his former self?"  
  
Hermione blushed furiously at the attention Cat Weasley was doing, purring loudly and curling up in her lap. She hesitantly tried to pet the brightly colored tabby and it contently tried to sleep. When Harry tried to wave his wand again to change Ron back, the Professor suggested that they take the cat away from Hermione's lap incase the poor boy happened to wake up suddenly atop his friend. Hermione could not feel any more embarrassed as she took furtive glances around her to see even Draco Malfoy grin and snigger.   
  
Pavrati giggled noisily, "Hermione, I have a camera, can I take a picture of you two?"   
  
Hermione glared at her and rolled her eyes.   
  
Thankfully the rest of the class had seem to forgotten the incident momentarily as several more students participated to change into cats, each into a number of variety of the feline species. They didn't get to do everyone as the class time went rather quickly. The lessons were indeed fun and had everyone laughing and taking notes of who turned into whom and how it affected each person individually. Hermione was relieved that she didn't get her turn and as class was over, she picked up her books and started quickly for the door but not before Harry and Ron both called out to her, Ron had this eager look in his eye and for a moment licked his fingers.   
  
"Hermione, wait. Aren't we going to have lunch together in the great hall?"  
  
"Uh. I have something very important to do. I will join you two as soon as I can and tell you all about it."   
  
Then she took a furtive glance over at Malfoy. Making sure he would follow suit, meeting her to at the library, hoping to find the conclusion or the puzzle to these annoying dreams. He looked up at her and smirked. Hermione was a bit put off by his annoying smirks. In fact she was annoyed by him all the time. Why did she even look at him while Ron was on her lap as a cat? After the dreams she's been having of Malfoy, everything about the git made her painfully aware of his reactions.   
  
At the library, Hermione sat at the back waiting for the blond Slytherin to come in and sure enough, he had the grace to walk in as if he owned the place with his swagger and gait. His oily white blond hair slicked back and that expression in his eye that locked onto hers the moment he stepped in the place. Most of the students were in the great hall eating their lunch and she intended to join Harry and Ron as soon as she could get some kind of information from him. She wasn't going to pussy foot around the subject anymore. There really wasn't any room for being shy about the topic. Wasn't she a Gryffindor? Bold and courageous, no matter what the subject was?  
  
He slid himself at the opposite side of the table, sitting across her and placed his hands together atop desk. He quirked one eyebrow up and sniggered mockingly,  
  
"So. Enjoy class?"  
  
"Oh shut up! I don't want to discuss it, Malfoy, I just want to get this over with."   
  
Hermione fumed inwardly, glaring at him and opened the books in front of her. Then she looked up and saw he had no books and spat out,  
  
"Malfoy! Where are the books you had on dreaming?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"I thought we're here to discuss about our situation? Our dreams?"  
  
"Oh. So you're having them too?" his face alight with curiosity, which were immediately replaced with an irritating disgust. "I knew it!"  
  
"I'm just as disgusted with the notion that you invade my dreams as well."  
  
"I have Quidditch practice after lunch so we'll have to do this another time. I just wanted to meet with you to see if we have the same thing going on. You know this ridiculous nightmare we've been having. I've tried to use spells to counter act the dreams but they seem pretty solid. I'm about to go to Professor Snape about what to do."  
  
Hermione snorted, "What would he know? Anyway, I've discussed it with Harry and Ron and they're going to see about it as well."  
  
"Oh, Weasley's not jealous?" he taunted.  
  
"Well, I did try to stop him from hexing you."   
  
She added with a satisfied malice and gave him a smug look. He leaned back, shrugged and said, "You tell me what kind of dreams you're having, Granger and I'll tell you mine."  
  
That brought on a slight hesistance from Hermione as she realized with some strange horror that it was so private and so personal that she hoped he didn't see the creep of blush that stained her cheeks. He arched a blond brow at her, narrowing his eyes, seeing the opportunity to make the mudblood squirm,   
  
"Afraid, Granger?"  
  
"Not at all." 


	6. A meeting of dream talk and Hufflepuff d...

A/N: Thanks to all who enjoy my first HP so far. ^_~   
  
Chapter 6:  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione sat there, looking at his smug expression, wanting to wipe it off of him and show him that she wasn't in the least bit intimidated. Clearing her throat, her voice came across him crystal clear,  
  
"I was powerful and I lived in a strange realm. It didn't seem like anything I've ever seen before and you were there but it wasn't you. I mean you looked…..," pausing, Hermione was alarmed at the change his face took on, it slightly paled and leaning forward, he interrupted,  
  
"No. It can't be. You're actually having the same nightmare!"  
  
Irritated that he should call it a nightmare for some odd reason; Hermione gritted her teeth and let out a heavy breath,  
  
"Well I wouldn't exactly call it a nightmare. I mean yeah, you're in it and anything with YOU in it is terrifying but the dream itself wasn't really scary. Besides I haven't even finished telling you what the entire dream was about! How do you know if……"  
  
"…If…you were an immortal and I'm an immortal…..and……" he watched her appalled look, listening intently and continued slowly as if he wanted to draw out her expression with the pull of a wicked surprise, "and….you and I were….."  
  
"Say it. I dare you."   
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"You git! Okay, we were in…." Hermione shivered, not from the cold but from the repulsive thought. "……love."  
  
"Brave Gryffindor Granger."   
  
Draco mocked tauntingly but he was inwardly displeased as well. His suspicions were confirmed and as much as he despised the little mud blood, he didn't like how she called him terrifying and disgusting. It hurt his pride. Ever since 2nd year when she threw the taunting remark that he didn't have talent and therefore daddy provides everything for him. How else was he going to show up to the damned Saint Potter? Sure he thinks the same way about her being in his dreams but a guys gotta have his ego.   
  
This comes from being fawned on at home, where his mother doted on him, giving him everything he wanted whilst his father was a demanding figure. He did look up to both of them despite the fact that he couldn't live up to Lucius's expectations to excel in school while here sits Granger who beats him at everything. And to put the sword further in, rubbing salt in his wounds, her best friend Potty was the source of his bane.  
  
Those thoughts alone drove him beyond comprehension and all he could think of was to lash out and hurt them. Hurt her and hate them but instead, keeping cool under a wave of distrust and animosity, Draco decided that having these nightmares were something done from Potter and Granger. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if Weasel boy was in on it too, incompetent though he was.   
  
He still couldn't get over the fact that Weasel turned the tables on him two years ago when he became hero for Gryffindor. He had used his creative skills to mock and taunt his enemy. Still, like always they seem to get the upper hand. You'd think he'd learn right? Shaking his head of these insipid thoughts, the focus right now was the blasted dreams that him and Granger share.   
  
"I'd rather you didn't go to Professor Snape about it."  
  
Hermione whispered at last, noticing his brief silence. "I'll tell Harry not to go to Hagrid."  
  
"What?! Hagrid? What would that giant brainless oaf know?"  
  
"Watch it, Malfoy. I don't appreciate it that you constantly like to bait and hurl insults at Hagrid."   
  
He watched the set of her jaw, the glitter of pain in her brown eyes and relaxed, chuckled and replied with his famous irritating drawl,  
  
"Yeah I know. I like hitting all your nerves. I find it rather fun."  
  
Ignoring him, Hermione got up, deciding to go back out to lunch and join her two best friends. She couldn't stand being in the same room with Malfoy too long. If he wasn't so bloody irritating and such a remarkable self hating git, he'd probably be considered quite good looking in her eyes. For now, he was just what Harry and Ron called him: an arrogant git.   
  
"Well? Shall we make a deal then? Should we work this out later? I'll let you go to your lunch and me to mine."  
  
"Aren't you going to wish me luck?"  
  
Hermione was getting ready to leave and stopped at what he said. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"My Quidditch practice. That I'll do better. Maybe I'll one day beat Harry."  
  
"Fat chance. You waste too much time trying to show off to Harry that you can't even see the snitch even if it were right in front of you."  
  
"Oh really? So you take great interest in noticing these things. I wonder."  
  
Sighing and rolling her eyes, Hermione walked out of the library and received a smile from Madame Pince. Seeing Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table just a little a ways from the rest of the students, she rushed over and took a muffin and started eating. Harry and Ron both looked at her with a smile as she took a glass of pumpkin juice and started to drink,  
  
"Mmmm, I'm starved. What did you think of class today? Wasn't it great? I love doing transfiguration. Oh I've been so worried about trying to figure out what our animagus animal would be like."   
  
Ron placed an arm over her, already in their 7th year they had established a somewhat on and off relationship. Ron and her were dating but they bickered often and were sometimes prone to having their separations. It was still very easy for Ron to be comfortable with their relationship. Sometimes it felt uncomfortable because they had so much tension between them. It never occurred to him that he probably felt insecure about her feelings for him and was easily a jealous person.  
  
"Hermione," Ron began, "So where'd you go?"  
  
"Oh. That. I went to see Malfoy." She said rather nonchalantly.  
  
"What?! Malfoy!" both Harry and Ron exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Merlins, you two, why is it everytime I mention his name, you both blow off like a rocket ship! Yes I went to see Malfoy! It was about the dream what else?"  
  
Harry looked worried, "Did he say anything to you about it? I mean was he helpful?"  
  
Ron mumbled sarcastically, "I doubt it."  
  
Hermione ignored him, "Yes, actually, he told me he was having the same dreams."   
  
Ron mumbled again, this time with more vehemence, "I'll get him. I swear, he probably placed a hex on you, Hermione. Probably trying to get you back from when you slapped him back in 3rd year."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she shook her head, "Don't you think that he'd have done that years ago by now? Merlins, Ron, think!"  
  
"Think? Now what's that suppose to mean?" Ron was indeed quite offended by her comment. Harry saw them about to do the typical bickering joust and tried to clear his throat, hoping to break up whatever future squabbling would ensue, besides, he was enjoying lunch and his pumpkin juice,  
  
"Hermione, I went to Hagrid right after class just for a few minutes."  
  
"What!! No you didn't! He hasn't even a clue to what this is all about, Harry."  
  
"No you're wrong, Hermione. You have dreams of dragons don't you? In the dreams? There are magical creatures in your dreams correct?"  
  
"What does that have to do with it? I mean, Hagrid does care for magical creatures but he wouldn't know anything about dreams connecting with them, now would he?"  
  
She took another sip of her pumpkin juice and realized that Ron had been caressing her back and the nape of her neck with his strong fingers. It really put her at a most relaxing mood. Before Harry could reply,  
  
Neville, Lavender and Ginny came up to them. Ginny was looking rather pretty, Hermione thought, and she looked over at Harry, wondering whether he'd ever notice her. It has been years and still Ginny glances over at the boy who lived with a starry dazed look when he wasn't looking. Neville sat down next to Harry and whispered,  
  
"Guess what I heard? I heard that someone's been spiking the pumpkin juice and getting the whole Hufflepuff table drunk! Look over there!"  
  
All heads turned to the Hufflepuff table and though they hadn't noticed before since that particular group had always been so happy go lucky; they were acting a little TOO happy. Their voices rose higher than usual and they laughed, giggled and roared. The Hufflepuffs were making quite a scene. Some of the boys were standing on their heads while the girls started to dance and skip. Harry, Ron and Neville just stared openly at the ridiculous display. Lavender bursted out laughing at one Hufflepuff girl doing what looked like the samba and the tango.   
  
Hermione's eyes widened and glanced over at the professors tables, noticing that none of them were present.   
  
Ginny snorted, "Yeah, someone thought it'd be great fun to spike up the drinks so that we'd all get detention or in trouble!"  
  
Lavender giggled, "I liked the pumpkin juice! And look at them! They are hilarious!"   
  
Harry looked at his glass and gulped; he had drunk at least 2 glasses and was feeling a bit warm. Looking at Neville and the others he blinked,  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Some prankster. Probably the Slytherins. Maybe Malfoy." Ron chimed in eagerly.  
  
Hermione huffed, "Ron, you're always pointing fingers at Malfoy. I was with him at the library you know. How could he have done this?"  
  
"Stop defending him! He could have had his goons, Crabbe and Goyle take care of it you know."  
  
Ginny looked longingly at Harry, "Did all of you drink the pumpkin juice? Do you feel anything funny?" 


End file.
